Leraud/Heroic Gaming/Quotes
All quotes said by Leraud. Abilities Gouge * "Removal of the eyes!" * "I'll go for the throat next!" * "Your looking blind over there, mate." * "Scoilt!" (Irish for "Slit!") * "Initiating sight removal." * "You won't be needing your eyesight anymore." Kill with Gouge * "You have the right to remain silent!" * "Easy enough." Crossblades * "Caught in the cross hatches." * "That's double for you." * "Eradication manoeuvre dispatched." Blink Slashes * "You have been marked for slaughter." (On hostile enemy) Kill with Blink Slashes * "May the world rest in peace without you." * "For crimes against humanity and innocence!" (If done on a Talon member, Junker, or Bastion) Chatter Hero Selected * "The Law's Blade has awoken." During Set Up * "Enough sitting around. Let's get cracking!" * "I tire of waiting." * "A few swings of the blade can keep the doctor away." * "Let's give the enemy a proper welcome to our weapons!" Respawn (NOTE: The "Detective Riscel" skin lacks these lines.) * "Reprogrammed and ready to serve." * "Luckily my repair systems were online." * "Whoever shut me down first is going to get stabbed to death!" * "I'm back!" * "Mr Henderson, have you reprogrammed me?" * "At last, back to war." * "I've returned to protect you, my friends!" (With "Detective Riscel" skin) * "Faith is eternal." (With "Detective Riscel" skin) Pick Up Health Pack * "Just what I needed." * "Needed the repairs." * "Much better!" * "Should have packed in the repair rations...these will do." * "Systems refunctioned." On Fire * "I'm on fire!" * "I'm on fire! Come and feel the burn of my blade!" * "Immolation!" Damage Boosted * "COME AT ME!" * "The Judge has risen to eradicate you!" * "My blade would like to have a word with your sharp tounge!" Nano Boosted * "I feel more powerful!" * "Eagla an fhéadfadh! Eagla mo wrath!" (Irish for "Fear the might! Fear my wrath!") * "Inexorable Vigilance has risen!" Discord Orb Recieved * "How dare...have at you now!" Voted Epic (5 votes) * "Just doing my job." * "Thanks!" Voted Legendary (10 votes) * "Now your just making me red." * "Well now...thanks." Enemy Ressurected * "What sorcery is this?" (With "Witch Hunter" or "Nightblade" skin equipped) * "Necromancy is not needed! (With "Witch Hunter" or "Nightblade" skin equipped) * "I've seen this tech before." * "Cheap tactics identified!" Call-Outs Hero Change * "Did someone need the blades of the law?" * "At your service!" Sniper Sighted * "Hidden sniper identifies." * "Hey sniper! Fight like a man!" * "You cower in the shadows! You are afraid of my judgement!" Enemy Sighted * "Found ya!" * "I see you!" * "Come, draw your weapon!" Turret Sighted * "Taking down this piece of scrap!" * "Turret identified!" Enemy has a Teleporter * "The enemy has a teleporter." * "I have identified a teleporter. We must take it out." Ally Damaged * "Watch your back!" * "Look out!" * "Don't let the enemy get the best of you!" Take 50% damage * (Coughing, slow breathing) Time Running Out (Defense) * "Stand your ground! Push them back!" * "Push them back! Reward in the afterlife!" Mission-based Capturing Objective * "On the Objective." * "Capturing it is easy. Holding it will be hard!" * "Get the payload moving!" * "We've stopped." * "Get that payload back on its tracks!" Eliminations Final blow * "Execution process complete." * "You will not be missed." * "Die, scum!" * "Well, that was easy!" * "Good riddance." * "Pay with your blood!" * "Pay with your iron!" * (vs Soldier: 76, Mercy, Ana, Judgement, Sampson, or Midnight) "I must put you out of your misery, captain." * (vs Reaper or Dirge) "You are a traitor and a fool!" * (vs Reinhardt) "Old warriors must come to an end." * (vs Richard, Purifier, Tracer, McCree, Gérard, or Pharah) "I'm sorry, old friend... * (vs Coldsteel) "Brother...I'm sorry..." * (vs Blacksword) "Die, heretic!" * (vs Griffin) "Rest in piece, my innocent friend." * (vs Zenyatta) "Justice can conquer peace." Multikill * "Your next on my list!" * "Fear me!" * "Your Executioner awaits!" Witness Elimination * (Teammate eliminates enemy) "Give them a nice quick death!" * (Teammate eliminates enemy) "Spare none!" * (Teammate eliminates enemy) "You will be honoured as a hero!" * (Friendly McCree eliminates enemy) "Looks like justice has been served from the sheriff!" * (Friendly Griffin eliminates enemy) "Well placed shot there, kid!" * (Friendly Gérard eliminates enemy) "Even in death, you still aim to please, old friend." * (Friendly Pharah eliminates enemy) "Your giving your mother a quick run for her money!" * (Friendly Coldsteel eliminated) "You kill my brother, I'll kill you as well!" Revenge * "I needed that." * "Didn't feel right..." Communication Hello * "Hello." * "Greetings!" * "Top off the morning to ya!" Thanks * "Thanks." * "Thank you very much! Acknowledge * "Orders received, and understood." * "Got it." * "Yes brother/sister." Need Healing * "I need healing!" * "Need repairs!" Group Up * "Group up with me!" * "To me!" Ultimate Status * "My ultimate needs charging!" * "Ultimate is almost ready!" * "Nearly there..." * "Blink Slash sequence is online, ready when needed." Voice lines Default * "I fear nothing for I am fear incarnate!" 25 Credits * "Beep beep beeee..... (imitates bomb explosion) * "Justice in one hand, and a sword in the other." * "Programmed to help and serve." * "Take me into battle." * "Bless the mind too small for doubt." * "May The Iris watch over us all!" * "Who shall I cut first?!" * "(laugh) They do not have a prayer." * "One strike is all I need..." * "Never turn your back on an enemy." Summer Games Exclusive * "One chance is all I need..." * "Our aim is true..." Halloween Exclusive * "They will die silently..." * "They will never see me." * "I shall rid this world of corruption and witchery!" Winter Wonderland Exclusive * "Don't get on my naughty list." * "Don't throw any yellow snow balls at me." Year of the Rooster Exclusive * "I'll find whoever killed that rooster..." Uprising Exclusive * "Strike Brigadier Riscel reporting." * "Death to the false peacemakers." Interactions With Lucky Shot * Leraud: (holds hand up for high five) Fighting Irish? * Lucky Shot: Hell yeah! With Blacksword * Blacksword: You are just a mutated abomination of omnic and human. * Leraud: And you are just Talon's sheep. Map-specific Scalland * "I was born here, 60 years ago..." * "This place has changed since I was dead. Once was a simple settlement turned into a hell for Omnics." Route 66 * "???"